1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that electrically connects two objects to be connected, and an electrical connection device including this connector.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, JP 2014-010949A discloses an electrical connector such as that shown in FIG. 1 as an electrical connection device that electrically connects two objects to be connected. This electrical connector has a first housing (30) which is fixed to a substrate side and in which male terminals (3, 4) on the substrate side are accommodated as well as a second housing (40) and a third housing (50) in which a female terminal (10) is held and which are fixed to the first housing (30). In this electrical connector, in a state in which the first to third housings (30, 40, 50) are combined together, the male terminals (3, 4) are electrically connected to the female terminal (10).
Incidentally, for example, if the above-described electrical connector vibrates due to an external factor or the like, the female terminal (10) rubs against the second housing (40) and the third housing (50). In that case, the surfaces of the second housing (40) and the third housing (50) are scraped away by the female terminal (10), resulting in the generation of abrasion powder.